jamesbrownofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Showtime at the Apollo Theater in Harlem
· Showtime at the Apollo Theater in Harlem Showtime at the Apollo (formerly It's Showtime at the Apollo) is a syndicated music television show, first broadcast on September 12, 1987 to May 24, 2008 with 1093 episodes,[1][2] and is produced by the Apollo Theater. The show features live performances from both professional and up-and-coming artists, and also features the Amateur Night competition made popular at the famous Apollo Theater in the Harlem neighborhood of Manhattan in New York City, where the show is recorded. While there is also a live version of the show every Wednesday (which is the original Apollo Amateur Night competition that has been running for over 70 years), the taped version of the show for television usually airs on weekends. Read more: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Showtime_at_the_Apollo APOLLO THEATER HISTORY ….the Apollo probably exerted a greater influence upon popular culture than any other entertainment venue in the world. For blacks it was the most important cultural institution–not just the greatest black theatre, but a special place to come of age emotionally, professionally, socially, and politically. Ted Fox, “Showtime at the Apollo” '' Read more: http://www.apollotheater.org/about/history · ARTS & CULTURE =Show Time at the Apollo = A stellar roster of African-American singers, dancers and comedians got their start at the venue, celebrating its 75-year history || |SHARE ON REDDITREDDIT|SHARE ON DIGGDIGG|SHARE ON STUMBLEUPONSTUMBLE|SHARE ON EMAILEMAIL|MORE SHARING SERVICES · By Lucinda Moore ''Smithsonian magazine, November 2010 {C} Featuring the musical and comedic talents of African-American performers for decades, the landmark Harlem theater transformed popular entertainment. (Time & Life Pictures / Getty Images) Photo Gallery (1/12) {C} Explore more photos from the story Related Books Ain’t Nothing Like the Real Thing: How the Apollo Theater Shaped American Entertainment by Richard Carlin and Kinshasha Holman Conwill (editors), foreward by Smokey Robinson National Museum of African American History and Culture, through Smithsonian Books, Smithsonian Institution, 2010 Showtime at the Apollo: The Story of Harlem's World Famous Theater by Ted Fox Mill Road Enterprises (Revised edition), 2003 Lady Sings the Blues by Billie Holiday with William Dufty Penguin Books by arrangement with Doubleday & Company, 1984 Amateur Night at the Apollo by Ralph Cooper and Steve Dougherty HarperCollins, 1990 One night in April 1935, a statuesque brunette stood backstage at the Apollo Theater in New York City. Aware that the theater’s tough audience could make or break her career, she froze. A comedian named Pigmeat Markham shoved her onto the stage. “I had a cheap white satin dress on and my knees were shaking so bad the people didn’t know whether I was going to dance or sing,” she would remember. The ingénue was Billie Holiday. She would perform at the Apollo two dozen times en route to becoming a music legend and one of the most influential vocalists in jazz. For more than 75 years, entertainers—most of them African-American—have launched their careers, competed, honed their skills and nurtured one another’s talent at the Apollo Theater. Along the way they have created innovations in music, dance and comedy that transcended race and, ultimately, transformed popular entertainment. Read more: http://www.smithsonianmag.com/arts-culture/Show-Time-at-the-Apollo.html = = =IT'S SHOWTIME AT THE APOLLO = 'MUSIC SHOWS & VARIETY SHOWS/SPECIALS ' {C} ABOUT THIS SHOW From Wikipedia Showtime at the Apollo (formerly It's Showtime at the Apollo) is a syndicated music television show, first broadcast in September 12, 198712, and is produced by the Apollo Theater. The show features live performances from both professional and up-and-coming artists, and also features the Amateur Night competition made popular at the famous Apollo Theater in the Harlem neighborhood of Manhattan in New York City, where the show is recorded. While there is also a live version of the show every Wednesday (which is the original Apollo Amateur Night competition that has been running for over 70 years), the taped version of the show for television usually airs on weekends. Read more: http://www.emmytvlegends.org/interviews/shows/its-showtime-at-the-apollo . the Apollo probably exerted a greater influence upon popular culture than any other entertainment venue in the world. For blacks it was the most important cultural institution–not just the greatest black theatre, but a special place to come of age emotionally, professionally, socially, and politically.'' ''Ted Fox, “Showtime at the Apollo”'' ''The Apollo Theater was constructed on 125th Street in Harlem, New York. It was originally Hurtig and Seamon's New Burlesque Theatre, and African American admissions were not permitted. It orginally featured burlesque, however, the citiy's mayor at the time, Fiorello La Guardia, did not like burlesque, and campaigned about it. So in January, 1934, African Americans began to perform, and the attention shifted from Burlesque, to the new celebration of Black culture in New York City. Initial African American performances featured Ralph Cooper, Sr. Benny Carter, and "16 Gorgeous Hotsteppers". From then on, the Apollo theater became a place to celebrate African American performers, and featured some well-known names, such as Ella Fitzgerald. This venue helped many other famous black performers start their careers later on, such as James Brown, Stevie Wonder, and even Michael Jackson. Read more: http://historyoftheharlemrenaissance.weebly.com/the-apollo-theatre.html